A common task when constructing or maintaining a building is painting. Proper painting is a time consuming activity that requires a set of workman skills, proper paints for the particular job, and the correct tools. While painting can be difficult, and while it may require painstaking patience, a job that is done well is readily apparent and personally rewarding.
Painting may require brushes, rollers, sprayers, cleaning agents, thinning agents, poles, ladders, scaffolding, and safety equipment as well as paint. Stooping is often required for low areas and ladders for high ones. Proper preparation and materials are important, as is the ability to properly select and use the tools.
One (1) of the most common tools used in painting is the paint brush. Paint brushes can be wide, narrow, long, short, straight and tapered. They can be comprised of common materials or exotic materials, either natural and/or man-made. While the common paint brush has existed for generations they nonetheless have problems. One (1) problem occurs when painting at either extremely high or extremely low elevations. Such elevations require the use of a ladder, or the ability to get on one's hands and knees to paint.
Other types of painting tools, such as paint rollers, are almost always provided with an expandable extension pole for making painting easier. Curiously extension poles for paint brushes either do not exist or are rare. Some painters have been known to tape or tie a paint brush to a broom handle to obtain additional lengths. While such an approach works it is neither handy nor efficient.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a paint brush pole for holding paint brushes. Preferably such a paint brush pole would allow painting to be performed at elevated or low positions. In practice such a paint brush pole would allow its paint brush head to be adjusted to different angles. Ideally adjustments could be made without the use of tools and in such a way that the paint brush would lock into place. Beneficially the paint brush head could be removed from the paint brush pole and used with another pole having a threaded coupling.